


"Gising na."

by anak_ng_heneral



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anak_ng_heneral/pseuds/anak_ng_heneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a drabble challenge on Tumblr for Kebina, with the prompt “Wake up!” x Paco/Joven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gising na."

The moon was high as the men loaded what remained of their camp onto the train and retreated, pulling away from Bagbag at full speed. Joven lay in the compartment of the wounded, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic lurching of the train, trying to ignore how a wound as inconsequential as his could nevertheless cause so much pain.

The journey took all of the night and most of the next day, and Joven woke only periodically to take a meal or to drink some water. And each time he was roused from sleep, he opened his eyes to the gentle eyes and soft smile of the general’s right-hand man, Colonel Roman.

_“Joven, gising, Joven. Heto ang almusal.”  
_

_“Joven, gumising ka sandali. Uminom ka ng kaunting tubig.”  
_

_“Joven? Mag-tatanghalian muna tayo. Gumising ka.”_   


And once, the very first time, before the dawn came and the pain was at its worst and the carnage of the evening’s skirmish repeated itself like a grotesque, never-ending play in his vivid memory : _“Joven, gumising ka. Huwag kang matakot, nandito na ako. Nandito na ako, ligtas ka na.”_

There was a hand at his shoulder, the touch steady and strong, leaving no doubt as to who owned it. Joven leaned into its weight, feeling his heartbeat slow down and breathing even out, and he slipped back into sleep, his dreams wading in calmer waters.

In the haze of fever and fatigue, Joven wondered why this important officer paid him such mind as though he had nothing better to do. Joven knew as a civilian he was a burden to this much-hunted regiment which had no use for liabilities, but although the question often lurked just under the current of their brief conversations, it never broke the surface.

His guilt–and nagging curiosity–added to his weariness, and he would be asleep again before the words left his tongue.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they reached Pangasinan. The grinding halt of the train and the noise of the men as they disembarked were enough to wake Joven, but true to form, before he even opened his eyes, Colonel Roman’s calm voice was calling to him, an oasis of quiet amid the chaos: _“Joven, gumising ka na. Nandito na tayo.”_

And again, the hand was at his shoulder, an anchor against the waves.

 _Nandito na ako._ Maybe the answer can wait, Joven told himself. Maybe I do not even need to ask.

Colonel Roman’s round, serene face blocked out the afternoon light as Joven opened his eyes, but with the smile that greeted him, he could have sworn he was staring into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Pasensya na kung medyo sabog; nasa computer shop ako katabi ng mga preteen gamerbois nang isinulat ko ito at ang hirap mag-isip ng romantic na dialogue kapag puro trashtalk nadidinig mo.XP


End file.
